marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos (Earth-94241)
Mad Titan, Cruel One, Death | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-94241 | BaseOfOperations = New Xandar, Battleworld | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Furrowed chin | Citizenship = Titan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dustin Weaver; Gerry Duggan | First = Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 1 | Death = Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = According to Drax the Destroyer, Thanos was the person responsible for the Annihilation Wave razing New Xandar. Following the war, the Last Titan spent years looking for the Infinity Stones. He had managed to acquire the Time and Soul Stone, however, he always ended up on the ropes when he tried to fight Anwen Bakian. He would use the Time Gem to jump to another timeline and warn his past self, who would try to do better, but the outcome was always the same. After one final defeat at the hands of Anwen, Thanos traveled back in time, but instead of allowing his present self to take his place, Thanos killed him, took his Time Stone, and continued his journey, hoping a new strategy could bring him to victory. Thanos encountered the Bakian Clan and posed as an ally, to the point of forcing himself to give his Time Stone to Eve Bakian for safekeeping in order to gain their trust. Thanos continued accompanying the Bakians as they collected the Space and the Power Stone, and as they were joined by Star-Lord, Gamora and Groot in their journey. The next gem took Thanos and his allies to Magus City, a sanctuary protected by Adam Warlock through the use of the Soul Stone to keep the Annihilation Wave at bay. When Eve was fighting Adam, the Knights of Xandar confronted the rest of the Bakians, Thanos, Groot, Star-Lord, and Gamora. Thanos caught Warlock off-guard, beat him to death, and stole the Soul Stone. He turned to Eve, absorbed her soul and stole the four Infinity Stones from her. In that moment, Drax the Destroyer managed to caught up with Thanos and tried to confront him, but he was no match for the might of five Infinity Stones, so Thanos killed him with ease. The Titan proceeded to unleash a behemoth bug to kill his former allies, while he flew away to find the final stone, the Reality Stone. Thanos flew above New Xandar, and tried to detect the Reality Stone. He was interfered by a future version of himself, who tried to warn Thanos about a dire fate for him. Thanos killed his future self, not before learning the location of the final stone from him, Mount Terizi. Thanos arrived to this place, but the remaining Bakians had gotten there before him and had acquired the Reality Stone. With the ability to alter reality, the Bakians were match for the power of Thanos and his five stones. Anwen created a giant mecha out of thin air to battle Thanos, but it proved ineffective. Menzin tried to push Thanos out of reality, causing an explosion that knocked each parties down. When she recovered from the explosion and found the Reality Stone, Anwen was confronted by Thanos. Anwen suspiciously gave Thanos the Reality Stone without a fight, and the Mad Titan boasted about the completed Infinity Gauntlet. However, the Gauntlet started acting odd. The gem that Anwen had given Thanos wasn't the Reality Stone, it was a newly-created "Death Stone." Thanos quickly succumbed to the Death Stone and turned to dust. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Thanos of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Thanos of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Infinity Gauntlet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders Category:Thanos Family